Sinkable Love
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: I smiled at the open sea. My dad designed the ship to be almost the exact interior of the Titanic. The only difference was that it was a little bit more modern. That fact comforted me- modern meant that it wouldn’t sink. Hopefully. AH BxE EmxR JxA
1. Hopefully

Sinkable Love

The wind felt good in my hair as I gazed at the people down from the railing. The blow horn echoed through the morning. I waved to the unknown people below as my father gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"Your dream came true dad; you now have your own ship." I beamed at the exuberant Charlie.

"This is the best day of my life," He brushed a tear away from his face. His smile was so large; the skin on his cheekbones were stretched to the max, "Of course the day you and Emmett were born was also the best days of my life, but this is the one so far." He stammered as I giggled.

"It's ok, dad, I'm happy for you, and I know." My brother had his arm snaked around his fiancée, Rosalie Hale. To her left was her twin brother Jasper. A sudden pixie girl tapped me in the back, crawling up my shirt and snapping my bra to my skin. I squealed and nearly was propelled off the edge.

I glared at the girl who just assaulted me. She seemed to be at ease, smiling angelically. "Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you. Mr. Swan or Captain Swan, whatever you like to be called, good to see you."

"Bella is fine, don't do that again please." She laughed, creating sound pulses that were as pure as a silver bell.

"I won't. You should meet my brother, Edward." She whipped her head around, "Weird, he isn't around." She frowned. "My parents aren't here either. They must be at the rooms." I nodded in acknowledgement.

**E POV**

I walked to Alice's room, grumbling, "What the hell? I can't believe Alice bribed me again. I'll kill her later." I slapped the suitcases onto her bed. She was sharing a room with Jasper Hale. I needed him now. He was my best guy friend, but I was angry with him for not doing this for his girlfriend. They were my neighbors. Unfortunately, they were quite loud at night, and they don't snore.

"Hey Edward, how is it going?" My dad, Carlisle peeked through the door.

"Not good," I cracked my back, flexing, "Do you think mom can…?" I trailed off.

"Not now, I need Esme to do it to me too." He grinned. "She left me too, so she owes me. You'll have to find a way to get her to do it though. You know how she is."

"She wants me to get a girl." I rolled my eyes. "I can't fall in love that quickly."

"True, well leave it there. I don't think Alice will be happy if you unpack her things for her. Good luck…. And remember, she only wants you to be happy." Carlisle chuckled as he abandoned me.

I knew he was thinking of his new duty as one of the medical staff, just in case. People always have been easy for me to read. You say I'm the odd one, wait until you see Alice. Sometimes it's like she knows things beforehand.

The loud blows of the horns were ear shattering. The ship suddenly shifted, and I knew we were taking off. Peering through the window, I saw hundreds of people waving at us. I gazed in awe until the pier was no more.

I sighed, strolling to the deck. I dodged what seemed to be hundreds of people. The deck however was so empty; I guessed that everyone was unpacking except this one girl. The wind was blowing toward me. I inhaled the aroma of strawberry and freesias. Her mahogany hair seem to glow in the sunlight.

**B POV**

I spread my hands out, mimicking the person in the Titanic movie. The hyacinth sea was beneath me. If only I had a Jack with me let alone the infamous Leonardo Decaprio. I loved romance stories and the movie was to my liking. The end of it was sad, but it was still an enthralling film. I loved the fact that they adored each other so much that they abandoned a precious jewel to the freezing waters. I cried every time I watched it.

Sighing, I carefully watched myself; have two left feet. I smiled at the sea, lucky; I didn't inherit my mom's gene of seasickness. My dad designed the ship to be almost the exact interior of the Titanic, seeming to keep me in mind. The only difference was that it was a little bit more modern with all the new technology. That fact comforted me- modern meant that it wouldn't sink. Hopefully.

The precautions of my father, he ordered more lifeboats, in case we crash. This was a cruise to England and it was middle in summer. It wasn't like those family cruises where people were all crazy about the pool on the deck or anything that big.

My father named it Breaking Dawn. He hoped that it would split the sea in half like the rays of the sun. I liked it. The name had meaning.

I was ecstatic when he invited Emmett and me. Of course, Emmett had Rosalie come. Rosalie loved her brother Jasper dearly, so she had him tag along too. Alice would have never allowed Jasper to come without her. Both the Hales and the Cullens were offered to come to dinner. I inhaled the sweet scent of the salty air, my eyes squinting to the bright sun.

"Hello." A man's voice surprised me. I spun around as I stared into a pair of endless emerald green eyes.

My legs became weak and tangled and I teetered near the edge. I felt unexpected tears coming as I realized with icy terror that I was leaning way over the side. Suddenly, two long pale arms reached and grabbed my left arm, towing me back to the safety of the ship. I lay trembling in his arms. "Are you mad? You almost fell over!"

"I-I-I-," I was quivering too much to talk. After a few minutes, I tried out my voice. "Um, Thank you." I peeked to get a better look at my savior.

He was gorgeous. Auburn hair and shimmering green eyes where his key points. His angular nose was perfect, and his square jaw was astonishingly handsome. I felt his muscular chest under my palms as my cheeks flared up.

"You're very welcome." He gave me a breathtaking crooked smile.

**E POV**

She was beyond beautiful. Her chocolate eyes were huge as she studied me. Her skin was silky and alabaster white. Her full pink lips were invitingly tempting. Her cheeks suddenly became scarlet as she looked away. Her luscious hair fell to her shoulders and I got a good whiff of her delicious scent. I let her go even though my heart told me to hold her longer.

"My name is Bella Swan…. My father Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back."

"Edward Cullen," I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan." Her lovely blush became even more pronounced.

"Edward! Bella!" Ugh. Leave it to Alice to ruin the moment. "Oh, did you two already meet?" Her face was confused. She was looking forward to introduce us. This time, I actually _hoped_ that she was planning another blind date. The only problem is that the blindfold over the date has already been pulled off.

"Yeah we did. How did you know we were here Alice?" Bella walked over to my elder sister.

"I felt an urge to come here as quickly as I could. Then for some odd reason, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Now I know why." Bella looked more perplexed as she said this.

"Alice is like a psychic, always setting me up on mindless blind dates." I rolled my eyes. I paused, hoping that I wasn't being too forward. "Come to think of it, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" I wanted to learn more about her. Bella wasn't like other girls. I felt it in my bones.

"I would love to," She answered without hesitation. My heart soared.

**B POV**

"Bells!" Oh boy, my personal teddy bear Emmett came storming down the deck. I loved him, but I was his baby sis. Therefore he was also my bodyguard. "Oh, hey Alice, I'm Emmett, her big brother. And you are…?" He gestured to Edward..

"Edward Cullen, Alice is my sister. I'm taking Bella to dinner, do you mind?" Edward was a straightforward guy, I noticed with amusement.

"Bella," He said calmly, "Did you agree to this?"

"Yes, I did." I replied. I was worried with Emmett's next move. I swear if he punched Edward…

Emmett was taking deep breaths. "Very good Emmett." Rose popped up literally from thin air. "Let her go, she's not a little girl anymore. She's twenty years old." She soothed him by rubbing his well-built arm.

"I'm twenty-one." Edward shot me another uneven smile. I think I stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella." Emmett reminded me. Emmett's hands were balled into fists. Blood rushed to my face as Edward chuckled. Rosalie was whispering something to his ear. Emmett was suddenly gauging his decisions. "Okay, well, I'll tell dad for you. Be careful…." He turned away and stalked off. It took me a while to realize my mouth was on the floor.

"What did you do?" I gasped at Rose. She shrugged and sent me a naughty grin. "Maybe I don't want to know." She nodded.

"Smart choice." She commented, hiding a laugh.

"Bella, come on, I need to get you ready for dinner. Rose, you come too!" Alice was jumping up and down so quickly; it was nearly a blur.

"Should I be frightened?" I squeaked silently to Edward. The expression on Alice's face was indescribable.

"Terrified," Edward said curtly. I realized that he was staring at me, looking up to meet his gaze. The knuckles of his hand brushed lightly from my chin to my temple, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"C'mon." Alice's voice was masked with a speck of annoyance. She dragged me with Rosalie casually roaming next to us. "So I was thinking of you wearing blue because well, you seem to be the blue type of girl. I'm sure Edward would approve. Don't you think Rose? Wait don't answer, that we'll see." Alice babbled on, but I heard nothing.

All I could think about was the man I was going to dinner with.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Sapphire Mizu (writer)**_

_**OK, so there. Review and tell me if its good or bad. I felt like I needed to do a quote from Breaking Dawn. Well, it's pretty close. I hope you enjoy this and if you don't then help me a little by PM-ing me or reviewing me. I need a few suggestions, so save me a little pain by saying a few options. Thanks and hope you like it. D **_

_**MaddsLovesTwilight (Beta)**_

_**Yes, incase y'all are wondering, this is a story based on the Titanic. **_

…_**.**_

_**Which nobody here owns….**_


	2. Your Eyes

_**Snkable Love Chapter 2 **_

_**EPOV **_

"Yes!" I threw my hands up in the air in triumph after I heard the satisfying _clank_ of the door being closed. "I'm going on a date with Isabella Swan!" I shouted to the heavens, grinning like a fool.

"So you're the man who is taking my little girl to dinner?" I spun around to see the captain staring at me with his hands around his back. It never occurred to me that Bella was the captain's daughter. I knew they had the last name, but if Bella was Emmett's sister, and Emmett was Captain Swan's son then…

I gulped and suddenly my collar of my button up shirt was tighter. "Yes, I am." Captain Swan was checking me out; his eyes scouring my body. I could almost hear him mumbling the files of the passports where we bought our tickets. "I suspect that Emmett told you." It sounded like a question.

"Yes, he did. Edward Cullen, age twenty-one. Born on June 20. Son of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, little brother of Alice Cullen. Went to Forks High, and is now in an Ivy League medical school, Dartmouth. Alice's boyfriend is Rosalie Hale's twin brother. My son's fiancée. No criminal records, a perfect straight A student. Interesting." He recited.

"You seem to know much about me." He shrugged.

"I want to be informed of my passengers and who I bring on this wonderful voyage." He sighed. "I hope you will respect her as much as you respect just about anyone." _Especially his baby girl._ I added mentally. "If this goes well, then I will be surprised. Bella has never shown any preference for any boy up until now. She has been asked by every boy in her school back at Washington."

"Well, I am honored to be chosen by her. Thank you for sharing this information with me, Captain Swan." I passed his figure.

"Oh, Edward," I turned around, "Call me Charlie." I grinned.

"Yes, Charlie." I turned to my quarters, pleased that Bella's father accepted me so easily.

_**BPOV**_

I stared at the girl in front of me. She had on a dark blue dress that at one end was floor length and the other side was high up on her thigh. Her cheeks were flushed, powered faintly with make-up. Mascara seemed to be her best friend with a blood red lipstick to match. Even though her eyebrows looked professional, it seemed painful to obtain. Her brunette hair was slightly curled. Long, white gold dangling earrings hung from her perfect earlobes no necklace. The dress was off shoulders, and hugged every curve of her lean body.

"Alice what did you _do_?" I breathed as I neared the mirror, gaping at the impossible reflection.

"You like it? I went off shoulders, so Edward can kiss her neck without fabric getting in the way." Alice giggled as Rosalie joined in quickly. My image flushed into a deeper red.

"Alice…how did you get this?" She shrugged.

"I saw it in a vintage store and had this crazy obsession of wanting to buy it. Oddly, I bought one that was like three sizes larger than mine. Now I know why." She smiled.

"Wow Alice, Jasper was serious." Rosalie playfully smacked Alice's pixie head. "You look fantastic, Bella. Edward will go insane just don't get your pretty face messed up or your dress crinkled before the dinner. Trust me an angry black fairy will haunt you and hunt you down if that ever happens." Rosalie pointed to Alice. The black haired girl shoved her roughly.

"So what shoes?" I was looking at my unattractive bare feet, wiggling my toenails.

"These." Alice held up a pair of black gleaming silhouette heels. I gulped at the two inch backup. "Again, I bought these. I'm guessing you're a size seven?" I nodded feebly. "I thought so."

"Alice, you can't be serious. I'll fall overboard with those." I whined, but a piece of white stiff paper caught my sight. I picked it up; it was the price tag for the dress.

I choked on air.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice came bounding forward. "What's wrong?" Rosalie was worriedly rubbing my back as I was suffocating.

"This." I managed to spit out. The piece of paper slipped through my fingers. Alice glanced down at it.

"The price tag?" She said, perplexed. "Oh," an understanding look came over her eyes, "C'mon Bella, it's only six thousand four hundred thirty five dollars and ninety nine cents , not much." There was more? I blacked out when I saw the first number and the comma!

"But-but-but-but," I coughed, "That's absurd! That's nearly half of some college funds!" I shrieked at her. Alice remained irritatingly halcyon.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Isabella." She said with a little bit of an Italian accent. "This is for your own good if you are dating my brother, then you must know that he is a very generous person. I mean if you wanted him to, he would go and buy you a Tiffany's ring and marry you right there." She winked at Rose. "Of course he won't because he is a gentleman, and gentlemen wait for their ladies to come to them."

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Alice halted me with a glare.

"However, you are the type of girl who is content with simple things, not loving or enjoying the light of glory or money. I love you for that, Bella, I really do, and so does Edward. But you need to lay loose once in a while, let us spend money on you," She plead, pouting her bottom lip like a five-year old wanting the newest toy. Rose soon joined her in Alice's begging. It was so hard to resist, so I wretched my head back. Only to be rewarded by Rose and Alice shuffling on their feet crawling on the floor to the other side and nonverbally pestering me with heart-broken expressions. Lucky for them, they still weren't dressed in their expensive dresses yet.

"Oh alright!" I caved as I threw my hands in the air, shaking my head in annoyance. Alice smirked and gave Rose a high –five of triumph.

"Thank you Bella." They both sang in chorus. "Do you want to know the price of those shoes, earrings, and makeup cost?" Alice batted her eyebrows.

"Plus the tax included on those items and the dress." Rosalie piped up. My hands cupped my mouth as I swallowed the bile that was threatening to scream.

Ugh, just thinking about pricey objects made me sick. "Do you want to tell me?" Alice beamed superiorly at me.

Someday, I vowed, someday I will make her pay, both of them.

**EPOV**

I stared into the mirror, not knowing what to do with myself. "Well, don't you look dashing." I jumped to see my mother standing in the doorway, grinning up at me like the proudest woman in the world. I laughed half-heartedly. "My little boy has grown up without me," She sniffed, "Yesterday you were in diapers, now you're all grown up." It was the "ooh, my little boy's going to leave me someday" talk with my mom.

"Mom…" I knew my mother was the very emotional type since the beginning. "I'm actually not so sure." I grumbled defeated. This was Bella Swan we're talking about here.

"Well, come here then," She said grabbing me and started mussing my hair. "Let me fix this," She murmured, sounding like an artist working on a very important piece. She fiddled with the top button of my shirt and shifted my shirt from my shoulders a few times, before I broke away.

"Enough," I hollered, raising my hands as if I were surrendering, She laughed.

"Sorry, sorry," she chuckled before rushing out the door only to have Jasper come in.

"Shouldn't you get that?" He pointed to the bush that I called hair.

"Hello to you too and no point," I stated simply, "So, we having a little fun with Alice?" I nudged him, jokingly. He ducked his head, pretending to tie his shoelaces when he was hearing lace- less shoes. I snorted, "Very convincing Jasper." He fidgeted as I sling my arm around his shoulders. "Tell me."

"It's not something I would like to discuss with my girlfriend's brother," He admitted. What was that in his tone? Shyness? "Maybe Emmett or Rose." He started to hide from me. Oh, so he was going to tell a girl first before me.

"Just tell me. I won't tell Alice or anyone," I promised.

"Would you tell Bella?" He counterattacked.

"No I won't tell her." It was not very convincing as I winced. He crossed his arms over his dark grey shirt.

"Then that's my answer," He said firmly. I rolled my eyes and grumbled something that he didn't catch or pretended not to. "So, how do I look?" I could tell a way to sneak away from my persistent prying.

"Good, but your lion's mane doesn't even look better than mine." I lightly punched him in the gut trying to calm the atmosphere. Jasper snickered and returned the attack.

"Aw, how sweet," Rosalie commented as she trailed into the room, her gown flaunting her model body.

She was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped number with flower sequins trailing down from her hip to the knee-high hem. She seemed as if not to wear any make up at all, but with her alabaster skin a creamy ivory. Her sun-tinted hair was braided loosely against her head and it brought out the blue in her eyes. Rosalie's shoes were a platinum gold, plus a small diamond buckle with a high heel. Surprisingly, the only piece of jewelry on her was her engagement ring if the shoe buckle didn't count. "Well, Edward, you are one lucky guy, getting a date with Miss Bella Swan." She winked at me. Hint, hint.

"You really don't need to do that." Bella walked, no, more like stumbled into the room. My heart bounced violently in my ribcage. She was surreally gorgeous. Her hair in slight twists, cascading onto her shoulders like a waterfall. Her lips were even more tauntingly luscious, covered in red lipstick. The dress swam in her beauty. Her lashes were emphasizing her endless eyes in ways I couldn't imagine. When I saw her dress, I think I would have fainted if not for the angel who was standing right there in front of me. "Hey," She blushed adorably.

"Good evening." I took her hand and kissed it, similar to the one I gave her earlier today. To my immense pleasure, it still had the same effect on her.

"Seriously Bella, one day you're going to give my brother a stroke," Alice playfully scolded Bella. I glared daggers at my spiky haired sister.

My sibling was clothed in a dark printed dress that was very close to a top lengthened to her mid thigh accompanied smooth black tights. Shiny ebony flats that showed toe were also included. The bright yellow necklaces and clinking bracelets were another add. She seemed to be going to a nightclub. Oh, put a sock in it. I could almost hear her say that as she ignored my negative expression and skipped to her boyfriend, giggling when he kissed her temple. It was very disturbing with all the love in the atmosphere radiating from the two lovebirds.

"Let's go." Bella staggered slightly, and I caught her before the floor ever had a chance of meeting her face. "Thanks." Ah, that color never gets old. I chuckled as she grew redder every minute. I held her in my arms, losing my mind in her dark chocolate eyes.

"God, you two, get a room!" Emmett stormed into the room, severing our gaze. His brown eyes were similar to Bella's, and were suppressed with obvious annoyance. He was wearing a dark polo shirt that seemed to match up with Rosalie's outfit. "Just because I let you go on a date," he raised his voice at 'date', "Doesn't mean you can go and do whatever you want with her."

"Be quiet Emmett, Edward wouldn't do that." Bella snapped back.

Emmett gave me a look that I typically heard. He wouldn't dare, not if he still wants his head connected to his body.

Bella ripped my arms off her as I held back a whimper of protest to smack her brother in his curly locks. Emmett seemed appalled. "Sorry Rose," my angel apologized to her future sister-in-law. Rosalie waved her hand in a wafting motion, indicating it was fine with her.

"Rose, you're supposed to defend me!" Emmett whined like a child. Rosalie laughed quietly, and planted a kiss on Emmett's lips. "Much better." He squeezed her to a tight embrace. The way Emmett looked at Rosalie was like a man who had never sensed a single fragrance in his entire life; getting a whiff of the most elegant aroma for the first time. Like someone who had never touched anything in his days remotely supple, only to stroke the most delicate silk for the first time. Remarkable.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you tell me and Edward to get a room," Bella muttered. "Let's go. Edward." I eagerly took her hand, and lead her out of the room. "So where shall we dine?" She seemed to have calmed down once we were out of her brother's earshot and line of range.

"The restaurant farthest to the left," I said, "Il Lampadario Di Cristallo, The Crystal Chandelier." I saw it on the brochure and it seemed to be the perfect place for Bella. It was a petite restaurant with a magnificent chandelier that seemed to cast rainbows on every table. The velvet colored theme was very romantic, and it just screamed simple yet elegant, the very definition of Isabella Swan.

"Ooh, I like that one." She beamed up at me as we walked across the white walls and gold carpeting to the quiet little restaurant.

"Ah, Miss Swan." A server recognized her. You could tell it clear as day on her face what she was thinking:_ Ooh, and hot date._ She winked at me. "Would you like a table for two?"

"I have reservations made under the name Cullen," I said. She nodded as she escorted us to a small line of booths. We were away from the other guests, and that was perfectly fine with me. "So Bella, tell me about yourself." I tucked my hands under my chin to admire her beauty evenly.

"Well, I'm studying to be a journalist at some other college. I love writing, but not to the point of publishing books. I was born in Forks, but lived in Phoenix until I was seventeen. My parents got a divorce and I exiled myself to Forks so that my mom could travel with her husband." She stopped as a girl came up to us in a silk shirt and skirt.

"Hi, my name is Amber, and I'll be your sever." She swished her hair as she looked at me intensely. "How may I help you?" I heard double meaning to her words.

"Red wine for me. Bella?" I gestured to the angel in front of me. Amber finally acknowledged Bella's existence.

"Wine is fine," She said quickly.

"Anything else?" Amber eagerly turned back to me.

I smiled at her, "Not yet, thanks." She walked off seeming dazed. Oh my gosh, he smiled at me, he must like me, I could almost hear her say. Oh boy, another misinterpretation.

"Continue," I pressed.

"My birthday is on September 13th. I love classics, especially Wuthering Heights." I made a face, "What?"

"That's such a horrible book." I stuck my tongue out, reminding myself of Alice, to my horror.

"It is not," She replied hotly. The waitress returned at that moment.

"Here you are." She set the wine bottle and glass to the side, pouring it in slowly. She quickly set up Bella's side and whipped her head to me as she set the breadbasket down. "Well, do you like what you see?" She "accidentally" dropped her pen, and stooped down in front of me seductively to pick it up. I kept my eyes on Bella.

"What do you recommend?" Bella was surprised as she quickly glanced at the menu.

"Mushroom ravioli," She said.

"Two Mushroom raviolis please." I ordered, staring at Bella's face the whole time, trying to act as if I was completely oblivious to her little act earlier. She huffed angrily, and stomped off. "So what's your favorite gemstone?" I said in a platonic tone.

"Emerald," She immediately answered, blushing the next second.

**BPOV**

I was such an idiot. My favorite gemstone had recently been topaz.

"Why?" he quickly inquired, curiosity burning in his velvet voice.

"Your eyes." Darn word vomit. I ducked my head, nibbling on the tip of bread.

"Interesting." I peeked at him to see that he was thinking of something. "Continue with your fascinating life." I stared at him for a few more seconds, trying to find sarcasm in his eyes, but found none at all. I blushed.

"Well, I have two left feet. I suck at sports. God high school was hell." He seemed amused, "No boyfriends, my dad started to design ships to avoid talking about m-o-m." I spelled it out for him. I took a sip of wine, "I don't drink alcohol excessively. I don't smoke, and I smell blood, and that makes me sick." I only meant to tell him about my two left feet, but I couldn't stop the words once they started. Ugh.

"You smell blood?"

"Yeah, I'm weird." I laughed lightly, "I like the sun, I don't like cold, or the wet. I used to hate green."

"Used?"

"Eyes again," I coughed on my wine a little when I said that, surprised with myself, "and also Forks was so depressing, I hated it. Too much green and not enough brown." I shuddered as he chuckled at my rant.

Amber set our meals down without a word this time. I speared a ravioli as I heard him speak. "You eat, I talk," He compromised, drinking his wine. I nodded encouragingly.

"I was born in Chicago, my birthday is in June 20th. I go to Dartmouth to be like my dad. He's a doctor. My mom is an interior decorator. Alice is in the fashion business, and used to dress me." It was his turn to shudder. I ate slowly, trying to remember his enduring voice.

"I play the piano and have composed a few songs for my own entertainent. I love reading, and also I like classical music such as Debussy, Mozart, and Beethoven. Currently, I admire the Korean pianist Yiruma. My childhood was fairly boring. I'm not an alcoholic, nor do I smoke." He chewed on a ravioli, politely dabbing his moth with a napkin. I tried to replay it in my head for future references. "Anything else you want to know?" he asked teasingly.

"Um…" I bit my lip, "What do you want to pursue in life?"

"Medical, such as my father. You want to be a journalist, so you won't get guilty if you intrude on someone's privacy to get the information you need?"

"I try not to. What's your favorite color?"

"Currently Blue." I instantly decoded what he meant. He munched on the rest of his raviolis, and I did the same.

"Bella?" Edward said after he paid for the bill and snaked an arm around my waist. "Will you go dancing with me?"

"Sure." My response was automatic and totally out of character. I wasn't lying about the two left feet business. Suddenly, I would follow Edward anywhere. Something told me that there was something wrong with that.

He led me to the dancing corner of the ship. It was similar to a mall of small dancing areas all laid together with soundproof walls. A soft song was playing in a quaint dance floor. He towed me to that one. I laid my back against his chest as our bodies swayed to the music in harmony. Edward placed his chin on my shoulder, our cheeks touching, arms locked, and glued together into one.

Suddenly, dancing wasn't so bad.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

All too soon, the song ended, and Edward retrieved his chin from my shoulder. I frowned as I yawned involuntarily. Edward escorted me back to the rooms. I mindlessly followed him and his arms. We stopped just outside my room.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered. His finger slipped under my chin, gently lifting it up. I stared into his forest green eyes. It seemed to be a shade darker than it was before. Before I registered what happened, his lips were on mine, moving gently. My body seemed to react swiftly as my hands twisted in his auburn hair. His arms constricted to crush me gently to his chest. I felt my back press against the wall as one of my legs wrapped around his waist.

We broke away, panting and gasping for breath. We both laughed weakly. "Good night Bella, my room is on the other side of the hallway if you ever need me. Knight's suite." He kissed my lips again, and then he was gone.

I opened the door and flopped onto my bed, feeling empty without Edward. I took a hot shower, trying to calm my nerves, but my lips never stopped tingling. I dressed into a white nightgown that went a little over the knees.

I glanced out the window, expecting the silver bath of the moon, only to see a blanket of glimmering stars, reflected on the endless sea of water. It was a New Moon, but I felt like nothing was missing in my life, even the moon. Edward was filling those places, and every other gap in my life.

All of a sudden, the peace was shattered by I heard a blood-curling scream, and the repulsive stench of blood filled my nostrils.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!!**_

**Writer: I know, I'm so horrible to hang such a big cliffhanger. Well, does Edward die? Does he? Was it his scream or a poor bystander's? Did Edward kill or get killed? Review people, please give me ten for this sole chapter, and I'll tell you. I'm not caving this time. D **

**Oh, and the song is called My Immortal by Evanescence. I like the band, and the song seemed to fit a little. Also no, I don't think that Wuthering Heights is a bad book, I love the book! But some people might not understand the concept of it.. Yiruma ROCKS! (he wrote River flows in me, which is Bella's Lullaby in the Movie) ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter because it took me forever to write it. (Stupid Writers Block). **

**Beta: I know what you're thinking, but remember this, people: I have to see her on a DAILY BASIS! (Joking. She knows I love her... most of the time...) :D**

**P.S. We fooled ya with the whole IMPORTANT thing, didn't we? Muah ha ha ha ha ha.**


	3. Serial Killer!

Chapter 3

BPOV

I wretched the door open, praying with all my heart that Edward was all right. I darted across the hallway, remembering Edward saying that he lived on the other side of the hallway on the same floor. I tried to shun the stench from my senses, but with little avail.

There it was the Knight's suite. I tried the door knob foolishly and immediately, I pounded on the door, counting the seconds that passed in dread. Over a minute and a half later, my mind was swirling as I slumped to the floor weakly due to the toxic overwhelming scent of blood.

"Bella!" Alice called me as she lightly smacked me, literally materializing out of thin air. "Are you okay?"

"Edward…" I mumbled blindly. She towed me into an unknown room.

"Jasper and Emmett are looking for him now." I breathed through my mouth, blood currently still evident in the air even in the spacious King's Suite. "Dad! How is the body? Bella this is my dad, Carlisle." A man entered the room stiffly and his body was quivering.

Carlisle was like a model, and I knew instantly where Edward got his looks. Carlisle was a blonde-haired man unlike Edward, but with the same bone structure. His skin was pale and his lips were as full as Edward's. His face was stricken; body hunched. "The body was murdered with a knife through the heart. They wouldn't let me see the entire body."

My heart stopped. "Edward?" My voice a faint murmur.

"No it might not be it. It could be male or female. Alice do you feel anything?" Carlisle seemed desperate.

"No, for some weird reason, I don't feel anything." She seemed to analyzing my state, "Bella, I think we need to stay close." I nodded, but my mind was somewhere else. "Don't worry Bella, he's alive, I can't be sure, but I trust he's not stupid." My head drooped to the pillow, and I slept dreamlessly and frightfully that night.

{}

The sun shone on me, waking me up that morning. I numbly climbed out of bed, seeing Alice was already dressed. "Bella, are you okay?" Her eyebrows laced with concern for my mental status

"Yeah, is Edward?" I could hear sleepiness thick in my morning tone. My mind however, was feverishly attempting to organize my thoughts.

"They didn't find Edward, but I the man who was murdered wasn't Edward. His name was Peter." She smiled to reassure me as I felt my mouth curve upwards, sick with relief. I frowned. I shouldn't be happy that someone had died, but I couldn't help buit be grateful that it wasn't someone I knew. "Thank god, let's go get breakfast." She threw me a change of clothes that I didn't bother to pay attention to. I changed just as Rosalie leaped to my side. Her hair in a gold ponytail, and her scarlet shirt making my insides churn. I settled with staring at her jet-black flats.

"Bella, are you okay?" She felt my forehead as if she was expecting me to go into shock. It was the third time someone asked me that since the incident.

"I'm fine." I sighed, "But why did someone die? I made sure that no one with a criminal record get here. I made the list with my dad. Speaking of Dad, I need to see him. Emmett come with me?" I asked this just as he was walking into the room. My teddy bear nodded stiffly, kissing Rose softly before walking me with him to the Captain's room.

"Dad, did you hear about the incident?" My dad was talking to a police chief as Emmett and I made entry.

"Yeah, turns out that one of the passengers was a former serial killer on deck. The killer impersonated himself or herself to be one of our passengers. Turns out that he or she kept their records clean until now." He rambled on.

"A serial killer?" I exchanged a worried glance at Emmett, "How do you know that?"

"We don't, that was a hypothesis to what might have happened." My dad cleared his throat. "Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything happen to you or Emmett or any of your new friends. Speaking of new friends how was your 'date' with Edward?" I should have seen it coming. I edited… a lot.

"It was fun. We ate, we danced, and we said goodnight. Nothing special," I shrugged, Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Unlike somebody here, you didn't see me in my room with a man that I didn't know, naked." I hinted sourly.

"It wasn't planned, and you weren't in your room." Emmett glared at me. His thick brows furrowed at the possibility that there might be danger to Rose or to his baby sis. I noticed his muscles were flexing under his skin. "I'd like to see them try to hurt my wife-to-be and my sis." He snarled, punching the handmade oak table. It creaked noisily due to the force, and I could've sworn that a crack was visible in the sleek design.

"I want you guys to be with at least another person when you move anywhere." Charlie warned us. The buddy system never failed, now did it? "I'm going to check if there is any damage so far in the ship." He dismissed himself to his quarters. The speaker blared, "Notice, we would like for every adult to have another adult with them at all times. Children must be under close eyes. There is nothing to worry about just a minute set back. Our staff will catch that man and bring him to justice." I heard someone snort to my left, and I shifted my head a fraction to see a group of navigators assembling some kind of technique. "I hope everyone will remain calm. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy this wonderful cruise." Click.

"Let's go get breakfast; I'm sure Edward will be there." I was pretty sure that Emmett already didn't like to say things about Edward. He must be pretty worked up about this shocker too. I nodded as we made it to the breakfast buffet line, and surprisingly he was right.

Edward was there.

"Edward." I dived into his arms, feeling whole again. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where were you yesterday?" I inhaled his addictive smell through the thin fabric of his black shirt. His chest vibrated, tickling me slightly as he chuckled lowly.

"I was at another room playing poker." It seemed so casual. "I'm relieved to see you, and good morning love." He kissed me lightly; I heard Emmett growl behind me. "Morning Emmett, Rose." He pretended to be oblivious to my brother's hostility.

"Morning Edward." Rose winked at me, "C'mon Emmett, Jasper says you can't eat fifteen pancakes in five minutes." She thankfully pulled my brother to her circle of friends. I took a mental note to thank Rose many, many times when we get home.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be here, so I already got you breakfast." I gave Edward a grateful look. He led me to the table that was decorated with platters of fruits, pancakes, biscuits, and cereal.

"Edward," I said playfully, smiling a little as I sat down, "You're going to fatten me up."

"Can I eat you after that?" He joked, handing me a syrup-coated hotcake. I munched on it hungrily. "You seem happier."

"Especially when I'm near you." I confessed, blushing again, trying to forget the matter at hand. He beamed, "Dad says there might be a serial killer on the loose, but don't worry." I reassured him as he tensed under my fingers. "They have it under control." I popped a grape in his mouth. He took it willingly. "So what do you want to do?"

"Would you like to listen to me play the piano?" I noticed the slight reluctance in his voice, as if he regretted bringing it up. "Esme loves it, and I'm working on another piece." I nodded, taking an abrupt interest in piano songs.

"But there isn't a piano here." He seemed relieved. My face fell then it lightened up, "There's one at the main dining area." He seemed hesitant, "Please Edward? For me?" I leaned in cautiously and lightly brushed my lips to his back and forth. I saw his eyes grow a shade darker as I placed a hand on his chest.

"Alright, fine, I give," he kissed me fully, "I'll give a show to the guests, but you should know I'm only doing this for you. " I blushed at that. "I have four so far, and one half done."

"I'll arrange it with my dad." I straightened up, hopping away excitedly.

EPOV

I watched my angel walk off and to her brother. Seeing her face glow and hearing her voice was the highlight of this trip. My brow furrowed; my music wasn't really that good. I only play from boredom, for my mom, and because I found it interesting.

"I heard you're playing for Bella at the main dining room. I'll make sure everyone is there." I groaned at Esme's enthusiasm. Her brown eyes gleaming more than the garnet necklace she wore around her neck.

"Mom, this is for Bella and for Bella only. I can't clear the room, but I will have her beside me listening." I murmured gazing at Bella's face as she spoke with her father.

"Well, whatever you say I'm going to be there for you, and listening for my song?" She grinned. I caught some hope in her voice. I smiled as she hugged me. "Thank you, Edward. You know, I think you love this girl." I gawked at her. She was usually very sharp with things such as this. "Have you seen the way you look at her? Oh wait, I have a camera." She shifted the button and there seemed to be fifty pictures from yesterday's date and this morning.

"Someone stalk-ish these days?" I teased her as she laughed lightly.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. You were at the restaurant next door, and we followed you at the dance floor. We gave you some privacy when you to said 'goodbye'" She eyed me. "Ok, so first picture is when we found you and that pesky waitress." She showed me when she stooped down to get her pen, and there I was, googley eyed, looking only at Bella. "And the next." I saw myself squinting at her like she was the sun shining. "Here, you keep watching yourself." She handed me the camera. "I want that back this afternoon."

I sped through all the pictures and saw all my faces and hers. She seemed to have a great time too. My face was always scrunched up or making goo-goo eyes at her as if she was my diamond, my diamond.

"Hey Edward," I hid the machinery from Bella. "So you're on at noon, and you have a twenty minute shift with cash and tips." I smiled.

"No cash, but I'll take a tip." I kissed her softly. "But you don't need to pay me. I'm okay, I just want you to hear me play. So we have two hours, what do you want to do?"

She pursed her lips. "How about a movie at the cinema on the ship?"

"Sure." She pulled me across the cafeteria, through the main room to the cinema.. "What movie are we watching?" I asked curiously.

"Um, A Walk to Remember." I grinned, "Is that okay?"

"Of course." She led me to a small private theater. "Wow, this is nice." I rubbed the seats," Are we the only ones?"

"Having your dad running the ship has its perks, you know," She said coyly with her hands behind her back. Bella sat down in a line of seats near the middle. "Are you watching or not?" The movie slowly started as I seated myself next to her.

"Popcorn miss?" A man came around with a bucket of popcorn and drinks. Bella smiled gratefully, and I felt a wave of jealousy and possessiveness the way his eyes were touring at her.

"Thank you," I glanced at his nametag, "Eric." He looked up and grinned sheepishly, ambling away cautiously. I grabbed a handful of fluffy little puffs and stuffed them in my mouth to stop from saying anything else.

For the rest of the movie, Bella laid her head on my shoulder, and my cheek against her soft hair. Our plastic bottles were empty and popcorn eaten when the film seemed to run out. "Oh!" She jumped suddenly after the movie, "You're on in ten minutes," Peeking at me, "do you need to change?" I glanced at my watch, sighing. Why did the time fly by?

"Nope, come on." I gently took her hand and took her to the main dining room. The white walls and fancy carvings resembling the similarity between Breaking Dawn and the Titanic. Tables of all sizes packed with people and food. The doors minutely ajar and a few more individuals positioned at the windows of the mass ship. The three miniature chandeliers sparkling like gems in the hearty atmosphere. Curtains shielded people from the full glare of the sun.. The velvet carpet covered the floors and the small steps to a small stage where a grand piano was planted. I positioned myself, placing her to my side.

"If you will, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm supposed to play here for half an hour." The host grinned. His eyes appraising Bella, boiling the blood within my veins. What is wrong with people these days?

"All right ladies and gentleman, today we have something special at Miss Swan's request. An unknown pianist, his name is Edward Cullen, now give it up!" Applause sounded throughout the room. I swallowed my nervousness.

"I'm here." Bella put her hand on my knee. I took a deep breath and my fingers flowed freely across the ivory keys. Thinking of only the beauty that was seated next to me, letting the music and emotions spill into unspoken words.

BPOV

I stared in awe as I heard the soft tune bend the space in the room. Dancing in an invisible staff, full of life and happiness. It soared through the clouds in my head, erasing any discomfort or negativity stored in my bones. It was amazing that Edward had this skill. I noticed a woman with caramel hair beaming up at Edward before averting her gaze to look adoringly at me. Tears beading her eyes, trickling down her angel face like a narrow stream. All too soon, I heard the tune go deeper into the end. Everyone stood up and clapped like there was no tomorrow. Edward took the microphone and spoke in his million-dollar voice.

"That was my Mother's favorite, so that was for her." My heart warmed at that. "I wrote this when I was fourteen," He said through the mike, murmurs of approval erupted from the crowd, but silenced when Edward started to play another melody.

It was soft, yet hard at the same time. It sang like the wind carefree, strong, and wild. I noticed the touch of adolescence at the tune. As it rang to the middle, it was rough and reckless. Then at the end, sorrow was evident in the air. I glanced over his shoulder to the people. Most eyes were closed as some had tears flowing down their cheeks. I noticed one girl who was glaring venomously at me.

A face that would slam into your ego and shrivel it up.

A strawberry blonde that had a long elegant neck. The face an angular heart. Her blue eyes were narrowed into slits with a twisted mouth. Her large lips and petite nose were perfect even in horrid, obvious fury. Lips that were glistening with pearly teeth trapped behind them. She was clothed in a plaid short skirt, flaunting her almost-but-not-quite Rosalie body. Her waist was tiny and her chest was practically bursting out of her shirt that was plunging dangerously low, showing plenty of cleavage, most likely from plastic surgery. I cringed into Edward's shoulder, but I could feel her penetrating gaze even through Edward's protection.

"Now this is the one I wrote when I was seventeen when I was diagnosed with Spanish Influenza and until I healed thanks to my wonderful dad, friend, and mentor." He set the mike down on the stand and started to play another one.

It started with chagrin as he explained his pain and suffering through his music, his notes. I imagined in my head what Edward was like pale, his eyes bloodshot, and his lips cracked when his skin was withered. I could almost taste the pain. Powerful notes storming around in the lighted room. It could have been a clattering of random notes if not his other hand was keeping beat. Then it got warmer and softer until it drifted to the last notes.

"Shh, Bella,, it's alright." Edward wiped the tears away. I couldn't get the image out of my head- Edward lying on his death bed. "Okay, so that is so far of my collection." I heard groans and "encores" lift from the lips of the passengers. "I'm sorry, I haven't written more, but actually, I'm writing a song right now. It's half done though. Would you want to hear what I have so far anyway?" I heard the crowd cheer.

The song was gentle and kind in the high note section. A piece of heaven it was. It went up and down the ladder in a swift pace. I felt love bubble up in me when I saw that it was exactly the way I felt about him. Then it struck me. How did Edward write this song if he didn't feel it like I did? But was it for me…or someone else? My mind floated to the strawberry blond.

The song stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, this was all I have so far, and it's for a special someone in my life." Whoops and whistles bombarded us. "It's for the girl beside me, Isabella Swan. She is also the one who put me up here, so I applause too." He lifted me to my feet as the sound of hands slapping hands lightened my day, burning my cheeks with blush.

"Let's get out of here," He whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly.

I followed him to his suite, closing the door behind him and locking it securely. I turned around to see Edward only inches from my face. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck as he gently swayed us back and forth, our breathing the only sound in the room. I inhaled is sweet scent, letting my eyes close. I could have stayed in that moment forever. I realized in shock that it wasn't the time or place I wanted to stay with. It was Edward. I could be with him forever and never have enough time in the world.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see his emerald eyes staring straight into mine, seeming to glow with comprehension. Knowing what I was thinking, reading my every thought. He slowly leaned in and kissed me so softly, so tenderly, my knees went weak, but his strong arms only held me tighter as I kissed him back. He pulled back, loosening his grip on me to look me straight in the eyes, taking my hand.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. In this short time since I've known you, I've only craved so much more each time I see your face, hear your voice. In such a short, I feel like I've known you for centuries." His voice was no more than a love-saturated whisper, but it didn't make any difference if he shouted to the stars. More tears escaped my eyes when I realized that he felt the same way I did.

"I love you too, Edward. I really do." He pulled me closer then, and I buried my head in his shoulder, letting the happy tears fall. He started to kiss me in a way he had never kissed me before.

**I caved, but 9 out of 10 is good enough for me. Well, sorry if this is late a day, but anyway, okay, I hope you like this chapter, and review me please. I enjoyed writing it because I felt like it was Edward enough. Did I surprise you? Don't you people tell me that I'm not brave enough to make Edward die though. The serial killer was my personal twist, and I hoped you liked it. Now try to break the 9-review record for this chapter and I'll post. =D **


	4. Surprise Ending?

Chapter 4

"It's dinnertime, Bella," Edward whispered hoarsely into my neck. I shivered at his breath. "Come on, Bella, your dad and brother is going to wonder what happened to you."

I groaned. "Edward, just let me sleep a little more." I huddled the blankets closer to my body. Suddenly they slipped from my grasp, and Edward carried me bridal style to the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water. I gasped when Edward dropped me into the bathtub full of cold water, seeping into my clothes. "Edward!"

"Wash up, love. Charlie is expecting us today." He kissed my scowling face and left me alone in the restroom. I stood up angrily and hurriedly stepped into the shower welcoming the heat of the steamy water. I lathered my hair with bottled strawberry shampoo, sighing contently as I watched the small bubble foam swim down the spotted drain. I pushed through the glass doors, and tucked myself into a towel.

"Um, Edward, I don't have my clothes," I realized with distaste.

"Which is why I'm here." Alice piped up. I gritted my teeth, "Oh give your teeth a break, and I know what Edward and you did." She flung the door open, letting herself in. "You need a pill?" I nodded, she handed me a small white tablet and some water.

I obediently swallowed the medicine and drank some water. "Thanks, Alice. Did you bring anything for me to wear?"

"You're welcome," She seemed distant; she handed me a silver dress and two cases with a shoe box wordlessly.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Bella, it's just I never thought you had it in you." I stared at her, "You changed my brother so much, Bella, and you taught him how to love again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he had one girlfriend once before you." I nodded, "Her name is Tanya, she tried to get him, but no avail. He's too much of the gentleman to do that with a lady like her, but you sure got him." She giggled at my blush. "My used-to-be virgin brother."

"What does Tanya look like?" She shrugged as she helped me zip up my silver dress. "She's not that good looking." I waited wordlessly.

"She's a strawberry blonde with a long neck. Blue eyes, not Edward's type. If you ask me, she's a total whore." She snorted. I slipped into the shoes and poked the earrings into my ear, linking the ends together on the necklace. Alice dappled my face with powder. I worked on my eyebrows. When we were done, I was once again astounded.

Instead of the mirror, I saw my reflection in the bathtub where Edward dumped me. I only saw the top half, but I already knew Edward would love me. My hair was in a limp side ponytail while my earlobes were dangling with amber-like crystal earrings with vein like designs coursing through its center. The silver dress had a teal sash that seemed to scream, 'Hey Look at me! I have hips!' I snickered at the thought.

"What?" Alice glanced at me through the mirror.

"I have hips!" We both burst into laughter. I examined my face. Again, with the eyeliner and mascara was great; I was really getting the hang of it. My lips were a rosy pink this time. My necklace was a diamond teardrop with a gold chain. The dress was formal, but casual at the same time. It went halfway up my thigh, but still enough to cover my legs appropriately. My shoes were…flat. I jumped in them and voila no pain, no stumble, and no life-endangering fall. "Thanks for the flat heel, Alice." I decided to tease her a little.

She pouted, "Edward wouldn't let me, but he's going to regret it." She grinned. "Okay, I'm done." Alice was fabulous in a red cocktail dress with a tiny bow in her hair. A long sash that routed from her right shoulder and left hip held up the dress. Her lips were a scarlet red, and her dress showed that she had plenty of cleavage. Crimson high heels brought her up nearly to my eyes, which in Alice's case, that was a good thing. "What do you think?"

"Geez and you say I'm going to kill Edward. Lord, have mercy to poor Jasper." She chortled at my joke. "I think I saw Tanya today, she was glaring at me like I stole Edward. Who was the dumper and the dumpee?"

"Edward was the dumper and Tanya the dumpee, duh." Alice fixed a pair of black studs to her ear. "She took it really badly. Doesn't surprise me if she hates you just be careful. Girls are pretty nasty when it comes down to their exes," She warned me.

"You girls done?" Jasper's impatient tone only made Alice grin even wider.

"Yes, Jazzy-kins." I raised my eyes at her.

"Jazzy-kins?" I pressed my lips to restrict a smile befalling my face.

"Yeah isn't that cute, you should call Edward, Eddie." I heard a growl beyond the door. "Alright, alright, God Edward." She opened the door and thrust me into Edward's arms. "There, have fun, we'll be coming soon too." She nudged Jasper.

Edward was wearing an ebony shirt. His muscles evident beneath the soft thin fabric, his eyes raked at my body, and blushed when he met my eyes. I traced his features without thinking, his lips, angular nose, and perfectly chewable earlobe. "You ready to introduce your boyfriend to your dad?" He muttered against the skin of my neck.

"Oh! I forgot to tell him that you're my boyfriend." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand, ignoring Alice's sound of dislike as she thought of my makeup. "My bad, I need to tell Emmett too." I gulped, "Please tell me that Rose will be with us."

"Of course, now let's go." He chained me to him with an arm around my waist and another wound around Alice's arm. She laughed.

"Hey Dad, you coming?" I saw Carlisle come to us with a very beautiful and what I expected to be Esme. Her caramel hair was in a tight bun and she wore a semi-formal gold gown with glittering rainbow rhinestones. I saw her eyes twinkle at the sight of me being in his arms. Strolling gracefully to us in the slightly dark hallways, they greeted us with teeth showing smiles and warm introductions. When Edward told them I was dating him, Esme appeared to be ready to snap out of a cocoon and into a butterfly.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward." She unexpectedly jumped on us, holding us awkwardly with me still in Edward's grasp. "Bella, it's so nice to finally be able to speak to you. Please, call me Esme. I don't like to be called Mrs. Cullen."

"You don't?" Carlisle stepped up to us with a faux horrified expression. I had to confess; it was pretty good. "Nice to meet you Bella, sorry for my earlier presence, but my son was gone, and I thought of the worst," He apologized. I could see where Edward obtained his courteous figure. "Are we going to the dinner Captain Swan generously invited us to?"

Esme started friendly conversation, recalling on how her son got interested into the piano, and the hours he spent attempting to polish up his skills. Edward started when he was three years old after his first piano concert with Carlisle and Esme. He was considered one of the best when he challenged a few upperclassmen to a piano recital concert. He was really focused on his music composing until he met Tanya. Again, with the honorary mention of the strawberry blonde. Even if it was only implied, I could feel the little green monster crying out in triumph at my emotions.

The dining room was brightly lit by the aid of candlelight. My dad was seated in one of the main tables with Emmett and Rosalie on his left side. Rose had two seats empty next to her as I comprehended that they were for Alice and Jasper. To my dad's right were two empty seats. I jerked Edward to those chairs, our hands linked. When the tables were seated and to my immense surprise, Charlie stood up and started to make a speech.

"Okay, so welcome to the wonderful ship called the Breaking Dawn. On this journey, we travel across the Atlantic Ocean from Rhode Island to the coast of Europe. On this ship, there are a mass of many luxurious sights and shops to explore and enjoy. Anyways, let us toast and then the chefs could do the honors and serve the main course." He hoisted his champagne bottle in the air and announced, "We hope to have a joyful time upon this ship and wait for our appearance on land in Europe." A chorus of glasses tinkling filled the air. I clinked my glass with Charlie as he smiled his crinkly-eyed smile.

Throughout the scrumptious dinner, I noticed Charlie eyeing Edward and I. We all laughed heartily as the day came to a closing. "Bella?"

"Yeah, dad?" I turned to face him, my head pounding because of the unusual amount of alcohol in my system.

"Are you and…Edward in an intimate relationship?" Edward choked beside me, but I stayed relatively calm, completely un-me, only widening my eyes on how he got that information.

"Yes we are." When Charlie opened his mouth to protest, I ignored him, "Dad, I'm twenty years old. Please, don't treat me like a kid." The dizziness definitely made me bolder.

"Alright, thank you for telling me." Charlie dismissed the subject without another word, surprising me. The drinks must have gotten to him too. How did Emmett and Charlie take this in such a rational way? "But…"

Oh, boy.

"You're the one to tell Renee." I knew it, forget the alcohol going to his head; he brought on the closure to my doom, telling my stubborn, oversensitive-about-me-dating mother that I finally found someone, I sighed.

Replaying the days when my mom gave me the "birds and bees" talk made me cringe every time I was reminded of it. I decided that since the ship did not have any communication to the mainland unless it was broadcasted to the entire system, I was going to tell her in England.

This was going to be a very interesting conversation.

Emmett's booming laughter jolted my back into reality. "I'd love to hear Mom hear about your relationship." I scowled at him. "Seriously, Mom flipped out when she heard about me and Rose here."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed. "When Emmett started to go out with Rosalie four years ago, Mom didn't like it one bit. The thought that her little baby boy also known as Emmy-poo," Emmett's laughter halted abruptly.

"Emmy-poo?" Rosalie was on the verge of tears from stifling the burst of giggles in her as Alice was pinching herself to reserve her dignity.

"… had a girl and no offence, Rose," Rosalie nodded towards me, "Mom personally thought that Rose was a slut," Emmett's fist connected with the floor instead of the table, attempting to restrain himself from snapping the table in two. No one insulted his Rose. "And so they dated with Mom trying every trick in her book to break them apart. When news got out that Emmett was proposing, she was about to fly out of the house and murder Rose." Edward's face was hilarious. His emerald eyes wide with shock, his mouth slightly open, and his face incredulous.

"You're joking," He stated.

"Nope, she actually had a knife in her hand and said, 'I'm going to kill her'," Emmett confirmed stiffly.

"Interesting, continue, love."

"So he proposed and even though Mom was furious, she's coming to the wedding." I noted.

"Jazz's the Best man, and Bella's the maid of honor." Rose hugged me.

"And the first thing we're going to do in Europe is shopping" Alice squealed, "we need to get dresses." I groaned, and Edward pecked me on the cheek in attempt to comfort me. "Oh, suck it up Bella." Rose seemed to be just as excited.

"You're coming to the dress fitting aren't you Jazz?" Rose asked her brother.

"Of course, I am," He sound as if insulted. "I'm not going to miss it even if it's the last thing I do, and I refuse to die before you walk down that isle in white." Rose's sky blue eyes watered slightly as she hugged Alice's boyfriend.

"Excuse us, Charlie." Esme and Carlisle walked up to the dance floor, twirling around and around. Edward gently jerked me to my feet as I scowled.

"Edward," I complained, "I danced yesterday, don't make me do it again."

"Too late, love," He snickered.

"I really can't dance."

"You did yesterday."

He slipped his feet under mine, ignoring my silly complains. "I needed new shoes anyway." He shrugged as he started to whirl us. I saw that the two pairs also joined us with Emmett gaping at me.

"I thought you couldn't dance," He reminded me.

"It's all in the leading" Edward smirked as we navigated away from them.

"May I have this dance?" A blond boy came up to us, and I immediately recognized him as Mike, the guy who couldn't stop asking me and the hostess out that we saw yesterday. Edward tightened his hold on me to nearly the point of pain, but not quite.

"Bella?" He looked down at me.

"Sure, Mike, but you put a hand," I eyed Mike's baby face, "Out of place, then I won't be held responsible for what Edward," I glanced at Emmett who was glaring deathly at Mike with Rose making faces at the blond, "Or my brother Emmett," Alice and Jasper cleared their throats behind us, "Or Jasper," Carlisle was glancing in our direction with a look on his face, "Or Carlisle will do." Charlie was also intently watching us, "Correction: or my dad will do." It seemed like I had an army behind me..

"Okay then." He took his bony hand on my waist and his other on my shoulder. Edward stepped away from us, a blank face covered his features.

EPOV

I looked at them with jealousy, keeping watch on how his hands were going. If he dared to lower his palm onto her hip, I'll kill him. I glanced at the steak knife on the table next to me from a person who was at the dance floor and pinched my nose with my eyes alert.

Right on cue, his hand sneaked lower. Bella immediately pulled away, but Mike snaked closer, licking his lips seductively.

He. Is. So. Dead.

Before I could reach them though, Bella slapped him straight across the face, flipped her hair furiously, and strolled to me. Mike ogled at her. I was staring at my angel with pride, smugness, and joy in one ready-to-burst packet.

"How dare he," She hissed, and I brought her lips in for a chaste kiss.

"You wish for me to wreck him senseless?" I purred. She shook her head, and pointed at Emmett who was snarling every malediction know to man in English. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie ambled toward me. "You know Rose," She glanced at me, "I'm starting to really like your fiancée." She laughed as Emmett came back, fury still licking in his eyes, but they softened when they met Bella's.

"Sorry, Bells." He apologized, "But not for him. You didn't need to hear me swear like that."

"No. I liked it." She smirked; I chuckled, constricting her to my chest.

"So," Alice said platonically, "what now?"

We all simultaneously shrugged. Just then, the lights flashed off. I reached for Bella, ready for whatever was to happen next.

BPOV

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, pulling me tightly into his arms.

"It's alright, Bella. Nothing is going to happen," He whispered fervently into my ear.

As if by cue, some kind of sticky liquid landed on my cheek. I felt my world spin; I had to control my gag-reflex. Hearing my brother grunt -possibly with pain- made my pulse pick up violently. Edward's arms held me tighter as my knees began to buckle.

He cupped my cheek, feeling for any marks, only wiping off the blood, but not the smell.

I saw the faint outline of my brother. He lashed out a punch, creating a thick sound, flesh meeting flesh. Smooth, soft hair touched my claves, and before I knew it, the lights snapped back on, no one was still on the ground so close to my legs, and Emmett's arm was bleeding furiously.

**I was shocked when I got 9 reviews in just ONE day! XD Thanks so much you guys! -hugs- Now...let's beat that 13 review record shall we? ="3 So...REVIEW! XD**


	5. You're Next

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I gasped at the monster gash on Emmett's arm, supporting Bella who was close to fainting. Carlisle immediately took charge.

"Esme, go get my bag from the medical room." She promptly dashed toward the direction he was pointing at, kicking her shoes off before sprinting full speed. "Rose, out of my way." Rosalie was sobbing hysterically as Emmett dropped down to his knees; his face going pale as his blood was staining the floor.

Alice's head rested on Jasper's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he murmured words of comfort into her ear, glancing around nervously. Bella's dad was in his chair, white as a ghost and limp like a rag, slowly sliding off the chair centimeter by centimeter.

I towed Bella toward him; when she saw him; she sprang into action. "Dad, Dad, Dad" She gently smacked his face. "CHARLIE!" She bellowed, desperate for him to respond. His eyes snapped open, holding his head. He sat up correctly with the help of me lifting him onto the chair. I propped him up, making it seem like he was presentable.

"Wha- huh?" His head swiveled to Emmett. I could feel him stagger on the chair. He moaned, hand out, ready to go over there and comfort his son. I glanced at Bella. She shook her head, so I restrained her father to the chair.

"Bella, do you think you can handle this by yourself?" She nodded, swiftly dabbing at her father's face with a napkin. I bounded toward my father.

"Edward, good you're here." Carlisle relaxed, but reflexively stiffened. He looked back at Emmett who was surrounded by two to three medical doctors.

"How is he?" I questioned, heart racing.

"Stabbed by a knife," Carlisle gestured to the steak knife onto the floor, its points ragged, blood on its gleaming surface. "He lost a lot of blood, so we might need to give him a blood transfer. Obviously stitches are going to be needed, but first we should get the bleeding stopped." I nodded curtly, jaw locked.

BPOV

I felt like my insides were crumbling. My big brother, my personal teddy bear has been injured! Tears flooded my eyes as I imagined for the worst: my brother losing use of his arm. Intense worry masked my need to gag due to the heavy scent of blood around me. I concentrated on fanning Charlie with a napkin. Thankfully, Jasper brought Alice to where I was. She was as pale as a ghost, breathing heavily and her expression full of unspoken terror.

"Bella, look over there." Jasper mumbled, pointing towards something on the ivory wall.

There, written possibly with my brother's blood, in crimson dripping down from the vertical surface was:

_Captain Swan, Your daughter's next._

I saw white flash through my eyes, dragging me down into a pool of black, choking me. A deathly thought crossed my mind.

What if Charlie was next after I was gone? Was it possible that the killer would go after my mom Renee too? Or even to go as far to aim for Phil?

"Sis!" In the back of my head, I could have sworn that my brother was calling me. A pair of strong hands caught me before my head met the floor.

"Edward?" I whispered. No, it was Jasper, staring at me with an exasperated look. As I met his eyes, I felt strangely emotionless, and somewhat high. "Uh, thanks Jasper." I looked to where my brother was, only to feel sick. My brother was in a stretcher with Carlisle, Edward and the rest of the medical staff, by his side. My eyes trailed to the wall on the opposite from the warning message...

There, with even more blood was:

_Carlisle Cullen, your children are going after Isabella. _

I started to convulse, a thousand emotions whirled around me like a hurricane. Slugging me, kicking me, tearing at me, I was being torn. Edward's arms constricted me to his chest.

"Bella, Bella, calm down, nothing is going to happen."

"'Nothing is going to happen?'" I quoted him sourly. "For the love of God, my brother was just STABBED," I screamed at Edward. I was going hysteretic; I knew it. I glared at him, for being so calm, for trying to tell me that I wasn't going to be the one next when on the wall it clearly stated that I was. "I'm next. Can't you see my name written in my _brother's_ _blood?_ That you and Alice are going be after me?!" I shrieked at him, completely shunning that the other people in the room was staring at me. I opened my mouth to shout more, but Edward's hand came down to clamp my mouth shut.

"After we get out of eyesight I promise you can yell at me all you want." His eyes were genuinely hurt, and without my permission, mine softened. "Alice, Jasper, come on." Jasper nodded stiffly, gently pulling Alice with us into the hallway. As we passed through the doors of the room, I noticed that everyone was gone, probably in their rooms, scared out of their wits.

Staff was already attempting to clean the walls of its blood, as soon as one of the medical doctors gained a few samples to confirm it was my Emmett's blood on the walls.

Edward led us to the deck. The smell of the salty water slammed into me at full force, adding to the smell of salt and rust of blood. Once again, I restrained my need to throw up.

"Alright, Bella, as I promised, you may feel free to yell at me." Edward released me and ambled to the side of the ship, leaning onto the rail, his arms locked around the bars as he crossed his legs, waiting patiently for me to burst.

EPOV

I laid a mask of slight interest onto my face, concealing my overwhelming worry of losing Bella. She took a deep breath through her nose. I cringed; hopefully she didn't see that.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," She began, "My brother has been stabbed." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper was cradling my sister in his arms. It seemed like they were cowering from the rage I felt radiating from Bella.

"Yes, I seemed to have acknowledged that." I attempted to make my voice strong, but it came out as a mere squeak.

"So how can you say that everything will be alright?" Bella's eyes flared up, grinding her teeth. I saw that those deep brown pools were about to overflow, but I didn't dare comfort her. "I'm next; the message on the wall clearly states that I shall be his or her next victim."

"I wont let them lay a hand on you," I declared, conviction ringing in my gaining tone. "Even if it meant sacrificing my life," I murmured under my breath, if Bella heard me, she would've pounced on me then and there.

"Which is why I've come to a decision," Bella's eyes became hard, however, very vulnerable. Almost similar to fossils, breakable, and full of ancient sadness…

My eyes widened as the muscles in my calves tensed.

"Edward, we ca-" I jumped on her, clamping my palm onto her mouth while allowing her to breathe.

"Don't say that!" I all but snarled at her.

"But Edward," Her tears moisturized my hand; I released her jaw, keeping my two hands onto the side of her face.

"'But Edward what?" I asked harshly, gazing into her overflowing eyes.

"I can't endanger you too," Her voice broke, crushing my heart with it.

"But you won't," I denied.

"We won't know until it happens, and I'm not willing to take that chance." I felt as if all my strength has been drained away as Bella tore away from me, running away, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

BPOV

I slammed the door from the deck behind me. I covered my mouth to stop the loud sobs, but it was futile; it felt like my world just collapsed. Escaping into my room, I fell onto the bed, crying hysterically. I didn't even bother switching on the lights.

"Bella?" Alice's small voice emitted from the thick door of my room, "Please open up." Weakly, I pulled myself up, shuffling to the door. I opened it a crack to see that Alice was alone. "Jasper's with Edward," She explained. "Come here, Bella." I let her tow me to the bed; my legs felt detached from my body.

"Why are you here?" My voice sounded so lifeless.

"To talk," She replied simply.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Edward."

I shot up from the bed, "No," I hissed.

"Come on, Bella," She pleaded, "My brother is dead without you. Jasper had to drag him to his room. It was pathetic. Just talk to him, please?"

"No."

"Did I fail to mention that Jasper is going to drag Edward down here in about five minutes?" My head whipped to her direction.

"Say what?" I screamed at her.

Right on cue, a deathly knock sounded from the hall. "Come out; come out, where ever you are," a silky voice cooed from behind the door.

**BN: O.O**

**AN: -pushes frozen beta aside-**

**I know; I know; I haven't updated in FOREVER and that this chapter is so much shorter than it should be. I'm sorry for everything, and please don't 1) hate me 2) ditch me or this story 3) throw virtual rotten or spoiled food at me. Anyway, tell me what you think of this short chapter and the cliffy. XD We were just two reviews short of beating the record, so help me get 14 reviews for this chapter. Sil' vous plait. =3 **


	6. Mindblowing Possibilities

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Alice glanced at me; alarm written clearly across her face. I stared back soundlessly. "Don't answer," I mouthed to her.. She nodded, shifting on the bed nervously. I felt her hand grasp my hand tightly in hers.

"I know you're in there; both of you." The velvet voice murmured, "I was planning on killing you, Bella, but your brother was in the way. Luckily, he's in the hospital wing, and Alice Cullen is with you. I can kill two birds with one stone…perfect." The voice behind the door purred, stirring in the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The worst was that the voice was completely neutral, neither female nor male could be identified.

"Take me, leave Alice alone." I declared, ignoring the furious, frantic looks that Alice threw at me.

"Bella, you idiot, I will not live when my best friend is going to die right in front of me!" She whispered harshly, but I gritted my teeth, refusing to back down from my offer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The serial killer clicked its tongue, "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that. Both Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan must be hurt. And what better way to do this when I can hurt their children?" I could detect the sinister smile in the monotone voice as it got excited.

I hesitated, "Why are you making small talk with us?" I decided to ask, hoping to stall time before the men were here.

"I don't know; I think it's because I like to get to know my prey well before I kill them." I saw the doorknob turn as the electronic device was being hacked.

"Well, wait a little bit longer because Edward and Jasper are coming soon." Alice warned. The voice snorted.

"I don't give a damn." Just then, a spark lit the small room, electing a shout of pain and surprise from the voice. "Ow! Damn, I'll come back for you later!" With the sound of fading footsteps, the serial killer was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing on the bed beside Alice.

She released my hand. I felt blood rush back to the limb as I felt a sharp pain stab my cheek I realized that she had slapped me...

"Isabella Swan…" Her small voice quivered, "Don't ever do that again, promise me that." The sheet vibrated, and I guessed Alice was trembling from relief beside me in the dark.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't do that." It felt like a scene from a cheesy drama I saw once. A soft knock sounded once again at the door. I felt my breathing quicken, adrenaline pumped in my veins..

"Alice? It's Jasper…and Edward." A loud grunt was heard from outside, "God Damnit, Edward, you're going to talk to her, and I swear I'm not going to leave your side until you do!" Edward's masculine voice grumbled something. "I'm saying this as someone who knows how you feel! Bella, open the friggin door NOW!"

Alice pushed me to the door, I grasped the surface skeptically. I pulled away as I felt a small shock numb my fingers. "Open the door Bella." Alice told me quietly.

A deep breath later, I cracked the door open to see Jasper wrestling with Edward. So far, Jasper had Edward pinned to the wall to my left. Edward's hand was up against Jasper's chin as his other was on his chest, attempting to shove him off. Jasper had his leg implanted firmly between Edward's, and one of his hands were on Edward's shoulder. The other was on his forehead, keeping Edward's skull glued to the wall. I stood frozen on the spot; Alice cleared her throat quite loudly. Immediately, they broke apart.

"Come in," I choked out; my eyes only focused on Edward's emerald ones. He moved stiffly into the space, switching on the lights. Alice leaped happily into Jasper's arms.

"We'll just leave you alone…" Alice sneakily moved them to the door.

"Hold it!" I was still entranced in Edward's gaze, "You two, in the bathroom, so if I need you, I wont need to find you." I pointed to the bathroom. I could tell Alice was pouting, but I shunned it. "Go, now. On the way, why not tell Jasper the near death experience we just endured."

"Near death experience?" Jasper repeated; Edward's head swiveled to Jasper's figure, unlocking me from his piercing eyes. "What does Bella mean by that?" Alice's boyfriend's voice was tight, restrained. I switched my eyes onto the couple.

"I'll tell you in the bathroom," Alice said gently, "But please, don't overreact." She ran her hand through Jasper's lion mane comfortingly. "Let's go." She paused, turning to Edward and I. "I swear if you two don't work this out by tonight, it won't be the serial killer who you're going to be afraid of anymore," she threatened, then sending us a quick wink before shutting the bathroom door softly behind them.

Edward's face looked quizzically at me. "Near death experience?"

"You aren't going to hear it from me," I said, sitting on the bed. I peeked at him, patting the space where I wanted him to sit at. Edward flopped down, crinkling the sheets under him.

"I don't understand." He started; I waited for him to continue, "I don't understand how you would leave me for something so _stupid_." I blinked.

"Stupid?" I repeated indignantly. "I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me!" I retorted, already feeling the heated discussion raging upon us.

"I was already going to come after you either way," He said under his breath. I smacked his arm.

"What? Could you not comprehend the message that was presented on the wall?"

"Oh, I saw it perfectly well, trust me. Besides, I only left you alone for about an hour." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It felt like an eternity," He murmured.

I heard a smash in the bathroom, and I cringed. When Jasper got mad, you should always take cover.

"That BASTARD!" Jasper roared, storming out of the door with Alice trying to hold him back. He roughly shook her off, the news disturbing him so horribly that he couldn't control himself.

"Bella, Edward, help please; Jasper's going for the killer." She tried to push him back, but he kept his pace, dragging Alice with him. Edward grabbed Jasper's shoulders, guiding him to the bed. Jasper's cerulean eyes were a sea of harsh icicles, ready to stab at someone. He blindly punched a pillow. Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I told him," She confessed quietly.

"Clearly," I said, my back planted against the door in case Jasper was going to charge at the door like a sightless bull.

"Jasper, what happened?" Edward kept him pinned down. Jasper took a deep breath, slowing his heart rate. His hands remained shaking and clenched as he began to calmly speak.

"Come with me Edward," Jasper stood up, pulling him into the bathroom with him, "We won't leave your sides anymore, not when this…barbaric person is still out there." He fumed on the way.

A gentle tap alerted us of another presence.

"Bella? Is it alright if I come in?" It was Rose. I let her in; her face was red like her eyes only less puffy. "I'm sorry," She sniffed, "but is it okay if I stay here with you guys? My room is really lonely without Emmett…" her voice cracked at the end.

"Sure, sure," Alice welcomed Rose warmly, giving her a tight hug. I squeezed Rose's hand in comfort.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Captain Swan are with Emmett, and they told me to tell you guys to stay in groups of three or four in case if anything else happens." She wiped her tears away.

"Did you and Edward make up yet?" Alice broke the silence that followed.

"Somewhat." I looked at Edward as he disappeared through the doors of the bathroom.

**EPOV **

I watched Jasper carefully; I've seen him be overprotective for Alice, and it wasn't pretty when something bad happened to her or about her.

"He came here," He stated simply. Everything clicked in my head just by hearing that little sentence.

"He _what_?" My voice was rising.

"He came here, threatening them both. Was going to kill them too if that doorknob didn't shock him." He was now pacing, speaking in a hurried fashion. "Bella tried to sell herself to him in order to save Alice." My eyes widened; my jaw dropped, "Yeah, I know, but he didn't want Bella only. He wanted to hurt _both_ of them." His chatter was becoming a blur, but I could hear him clearly as I strained. "He's pretty sneaky, trying to hurt Captain Swan and Dr. Cullen by hurting their own flesh and blood. In other words, you, Alice, Bella, and Emmett are the main targets of this game. Rose and I are just bugs that he can dispose of quickly. I'm not going to give him my Alice. I'm as sure as hell that he might try to use any of us as bait." I digested what he was staying; then a horrible thought came to mind.

"What if…" I had Jasper's attention in a flash, "What if…the entire ship is bait? The people on this ship, the ship itself, Charlie's honor as a captain…" I trailed off, the possibilities and combos were mind-blowing and ever so plausible. Jasper nodded, comprehending on everything I just said.

"Yes, yes." He looked up at me, "We better tell Charlie." I nodded curtly, opening the door to see Bella, Alice, and Rose all squished together on the bed. Their eyes snapped open to stare at us.

"So, everything alright?" Alice asked.

"Everything is going to be okay. Jasper and I are just going to grab some more blankets, pillows, and some clothes to last so we can stash out here." I swiftly thought of an appropriate excuse. "We're also going to check on Emmett for a little bit, so we might be back a little late."

"Be careful," Bella's head was turned the other way, so I couldn't see her face. At the sound of her voice, my heart warmed up.

_She cares_, I said to myself. Jasper grinned despite his tense pose at the door.

In the hallway, we climbed up to the Captain's cabin. Charlie wasn't there, so we checked the hospital bed where Emmett was at. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on a sofa, a blanket wrapped snugly around them. Charlie's head was resting beside Emmett's cot. I tucked the blanket over the captain's back.

"Edward," Carlisle woke up, "How's it going?"

"Everything is well. I'll tell you more tomorrow, but for now, Jasper and I need to be heading back to Bella's room. We're staying there for the night for protection." Carlisle nodded in approval. "I have to tell Charlie something," I glanced at his snoring figure, "But I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." Jasper was at the door, waiting for a surprise attack of some sort.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night." We shared a father-son look, and then Jasper and I hurried back to our rooms, picking out our clothes and stuffed our arms with pillows and blankets.

Rose opened the door for us to enter. I changed in the bathroom, and settled on the floor beside the bed, as close to Bella's side of the room as possible.

Jasper stationed himself near the door as the bodyguard, and I didn't even try to let him take the first sleeping shift; I knew that he would refuse. I shifted under the covers a little, stirring Bella.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled from under the covers.

"For what?" I whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping people.

"For being stupid," She admitted.

"It's alright…" An awkward silence rose into the atmosphere. "I'm sorry for telling you everything will be okay."

"It's nothing…" She was silent for a little bit, "I love you, Edward." My heart soared.

"I love you too Bella, now get some sleep."

"Alright, good night Edward." I started to hum her lullaby as sleep enveloped me in a blinding darkness.


	7. Don't Cha?

**Chapter 7 **

**EPOV**

I woke up to discover Bella curled at my side; I grinned, stroking her chocolate hair. I felt her sigh; her eyes flittered open. She beamed beautifully at me. "Good morning," Her voice was breathy.

"It's a very good morning." I replied wholeheartedly. I stretched, feeling the joints pop as a wave of warmth washed throughout me. I sat up, smirking at the cute pout Bella had on her face.

"Morning Bella, Edward, good to see you guy's made up already." My sister, Alice, piped up from on the bed. Her hand was positioned at her neck, and her hair, clothes and makeup already perfect. "I have the best outfit for you today!" She squealed; Bella groaned out loud. I laughed.

"Well, you two go do that; I'll be in the bathroom, taking a shower, getting dressed, and then meeting your father for something important with Jasper." They nodded in approval. I strolled smoothly into the corridor, apparel in hand and started to take a shower.

**10-20 Minutes later. **

Refreshed, I saw Jasper waiting for me in the room. I looked around for the girls, but before I could open my mouth to ask, "They went to visit Emmett." He told me, settling my restless news. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I know; it's hard isn't it? Worrying about them, I mean." I nodded mutely.

"So, should we go warn Charlie now?" I interrupted the awkward silence.

"Yeah," He agreed curtly. I followed him out, chatting with him on how medical school was very interesting. I didn't pay attention to what was in front of me until I crashed into someone.

"My apologies, here, let me help you," I reached my hand down only to feel dread when I saw that my luck had just abruptly stopped.

Tanya.

"Oh, Edward, you can help me with anything," she cooed in a revolting fashion. I peeked to see Jasper hold back a scowl. After being dumped by me, she aimed for Jasper. She hugged him in front of Alice, knowing that my sister was already dating him. "So, what are you up to?" She licked her lips in attempt of looking sexy.

It made me want to gag.

"We were heading over to see Captain Swan. It's urgent business," Jasper explain swiftly, hinting that we didn't need her presence.

She was still on the floor, shifting her legs, pushing her skirt against the floor. "You know, you can still help me up." Tanya winked, shouldering her barely opaque top away to show more cleavage.

"You have legs; I'm sure that you can get up yourself," I commented rudely, surprisingly, I allowed my annoyance reign over my gentleman-ness. She pouted, flipping her hair.

"Please?" The strawberry blonde batted her eyelashes. I noticed Mike walking this way.

"Hey Newton!" I called; his gaze flickered to our little scene, settling onto the stripper on the floor, "here's a lady who needs your assistance."

He smirked, giving me a not-so-thankful expression, before murmuring under his breath, "watch how it's properly done." He stooped down, scooping Tanya up, "Hello, little lady." I nudged Jasper to move away. He shuffled away from those two, occasionally, we peeked back.

They chatted but then, Tanya, sensing that he was younger than her, and in her standards, unworthy, shouted, "Let me go you freak!"

Mike, now highly offended, dropped her roughly to the ground, "whatever, man." He stalked off, mumbling something. I exchanged a glance at Jasper, and we both burst into laughter as we rounded the corner to the Captain's cabin.

I tapped the door; it revealed a tired eyed Charlie. His eyes brightened slightly, seeing us. He welcomed us in, "hey, boys, so what are you guys doing here?" He sat at on a chair behind a pine desk. I analyzed his room; maps were hung around the four walls. A few feet away, there was a bed, unruffled, and unused.

"We came here to inform you that the serial killer came to Bella's room with Alice right next to your daughter." I told him quietly. Alarm broke chaos in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, fingers flexing, and a vein in his head bulged. "Don't worry though; he or she was shocked away from her room, leaving both of them unscathed." I reassured him before he could do anything rash. Charlie calmed evidently, but the worry and chagrin was still radiating from him.

"I don't understand why they would do this," Charlie was shaking; I glanced at Jasper. He shrugged helplessly. "I've never killed anyone, and I'm pretty sure that Carlisle didn't either." I shook my head.

"Carlisle isn't a killer," Charlie smiled weakly.

"Oh, I know Edward. I know, but why would anyone would want to hurt my children?"

"Actually, Edward and I were thinking about hurting them to get to you," Charlie focused his eyes on us with more force now. "Also, we believe that the killer could possibly use the entire ship against you and Dr. Cullen." Charlie's eyes grew in understanding.

"Oh God…" He trailed off, rubbing circles on his temples. "This isn't helping my job or my sanity," He joked humorlessly. "Thank you for telling me boys; I'll talk this with my staff. You're dismissed."

Jasper and I ambled out the door. "Well, that went well," Jasper commented, flashing a smirk to me. I returned the look despite the time. Abruptly, a small ball impacted toward him, knocking him off balance. He caught himself before I could reach out to help him.. "Good to see you again, Alice," Jasper commented, unlocking her arms from around his waist. She giggled, flashing her eyes to me, directing me to Bella with her eyes.

"How's your brother?" I questioned, my arm claiming her waist.

She shrugged, "He's alright, back to himself practically. He's been discharged, since his wound wasn't that bad. Compared to a few earlier cuts in his High School era, he's not going to complain." I laughed, holding her tighter against me. "So what did you and my father talk about?"

"It's nothing," I replied quickly. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"If you say so," She mumbled laconically. "Alice and I already ate," She mentioned, when my stomach grumbled a little.

"Hungry, Edward?" Alice grinned. Jasper teased me with his eyes.

"Bella, go with Alice, I'll go grab something to eat." I excused myself, sprinting toward the mini-mall section of the ship where Bella and I went for our first date. I found a small café, and casually walked up to the menu that was on a billboard in the back.

I moved out of the line's way, deciding what I wanted to eat. Before long though, I was in line with a few other customers. The café was packed, everyone was everywhere. Jazzy notes and beats lingered in the air, overpowering the soft murmurings of the other people in the café. Soon, I was in front.

"One beef and cheese sandwich please, with a small coffee," I requested, and the man at the counter took my money, processing it into the machine. He gestured to the next window where others lounged at, no doubt waiting for food. I grunted my thanks, taking up my food.

My eyes zoned in on an empty seat at the far side of the café. Squeezing past other members in the café, I landed in a couch where there was a small table planted in between another couch. I chewed into the crispy bread, humming with one of the songs that played. The buttery taste washed in my mouth, temporarily making me feel happy.

Sipping at my coffee, I glanced at the person across the little table from me. Her face was hidden behind a book that she was reading, but her fiery hair flamed up even in the artificial lighting. Chewing thoughtfully through the last of my meal, I concentrated at the thought of what I was going to do with this killer going around threatening Bella and my sister.

"Miss me?" Immediately, I scowled at the familiar voice.

"Not really, Tanya," I ground my teeth to hide my annoyance. She wasn't helping with her persistent ways of using her body to attract people who didn't want her.

"Oh, you're just saying that," She giggled, sitting on the armrest and crossing her legs. "So, are you going to let me have a sip of that?" She reached for my coffee, but I knocked her hand away. I saw her mask waver a little, but she composed herself fast enough.

"I have a girlfriend now, Tanya. I suggest you stop going for me," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Don't chya wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't chya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" She started to sing and heads swiveled to stare.

"No," I answered, continuing to walk away.

"You'll be mine, Edward Cullen. You will, and don't forget it!" She called after me. I rolled my eyes. "I will have you!"

"Good luck with that," I mumbled under my breath. Noticing Rosalie and Emmett, I waved my hand at them as I galloped toward them.

"Good to see you Emmett," I greeted, "You too Rosalie." Rosalie's returning smile was blinding.

"Hey, Edward, who was that girl that was screaming after you?" Emmett pointed back at the café with his thumb.

I shrugged, "A desperate, desperate woman."

"Hey Bella," Emmett grinned, waving his uninjured arm. His other arm was slung around his neck, covered in layers upon layers of white cloth. I could tell that he wasn't comfortable wearing the sling. "It's still early, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm glad that you're discharged," She replied, hooking her arm around mine.

BPOV

I was elated when Carlisle told Emmett that he could go around again, but I was still frightened and worried for everyone on the ship. I caught Rose's stare, and I glanced back at her questioningly. She nodded toward a small group.

I turned around to see blazing yellow eyes. There was a girl about twenty with flame colored hair draped around her face, framing her eyes. I quickly turned away because her stare was so intense.

"Do you know her?" I asked, still refusing to meet the woman's gaze again.

"No, I don't," Rose squinted at her face, "I think she's staring at you." I nodded, feeling as if holes were being drilled into my neck.

"I've never met her in my life," I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Edward saw me duck my head.

"Someone's staring at Bella," Rose averted her gaze to Edward, "Hey, she's gone…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Could it the murderer?" He questioned anxiously. Rosalie shook her head.

"She doesn't seem capable."

"Looks can fool you," Emmett piped up. Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's not her!" I said, exasperated.

"If you say so sis," Emmett boomed, leaning in, "I think your man is being hunted," My head shot up to gape at y brother. What did he just say? Emmett nodded gravely, "There was this girl who was yelling after him." He whispered into my ear.

"Could the girl who was yelling at you be the murderer?" Emmett rephrased the question for everyone's ears.

"Tanya?" Edward's eyes widened.

"The strawberry blonde," Emmett clarified.

"No, she's desperate, but not in that way. I would know, she's been in the same high school as I was," Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, Edward, it could be anyone other than us," Emmett mused.

"True." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't like this; I feel like we're worrying too much," Rosalie frowned, "We should take a break for a little bit, to lighten the mood." Alice brightened up at the thought.

"Yeah! Since we're already at the entertainment wing, we should go check out a dance club," The pixie started to jump up and down in excitement. I could tell the men were wary.

"It's only for tonight," I added. Edward glanced at me; I could tell that he was stressed over this matter.

"Alright, alright, we'll go," Jasper caved, "How about that one over there?' He pointed to a dance club at the opposite end.

"That's the one you and I went to," Edward murmured, "Remember?" I nodded, following Emmett and Jasper into the bright club. The club was dark with bright lights swimming all over the place just like we saw it on our first date.

"Edward! What a lovely surprise to see you here, you too Jasper," Edward groaned, tightening his hold on my waist. "You must be Bella, my name is Tanya," Tanya held out her hand. I looked at Edward, and he shook his head a millimeter.

"Hello," I replied shyly, not reaching for her perfectly manicured hand.

"You must have heard about me from Edward, of course," She beamed at me, and I shrunk back into Edward's arms. "Edward and I go way back…," She began.

"I'm sure you surely have something else to do other than tell our past," Edward interrupted, which surprised me; Edward was never rude to people, especially women. Tanya huffed, stalking off indignantly.

She spun around; her tone ominous, "I will get you Edward Cullen; I will, just wait for it." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes, but I panicked. Could she be serious? Was she the killer? Is that why she was threatening me? But then why would it say the Cullen family too?

A feeling of dread crept up in my chest, constricting it. Edward must have sensed my panic. "Shh, shh, Bella, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," He kissed the top of my head comfortingly. Suddenly, the pounding music overhead stopped, leaving the lights twirling mindless patterns across the room. I saw the others' dancing halt nearby.

"Hey, hey," The D.J. sounded from the stand at the front, "We are now announcing that we will accept song requests, so come up here if you want a special song played just say the name and we're all game.." (A/N: Okay, that was kind of lame.)

"Oh, thank you, we have a request from…" He paused, mumbling into the microphone, "Where did she go? Anyway," His voice louder, "Here's the song," He shut off his microphone, and the song started to play.

Adrenaline pumped into my veins as I heard the eerie lyrics, the haunting tune.

**I know; I know, not much of a cliffy. But let me tell you, the lyrics are all made up by yours' truly, so it's not a song that you guys would know. I'll tell you what song it somewhat sounds like, though…when I finish it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Review please? **


	8. Contest

Hey guys! I know it's been insanely long since I last updated, but I've been depressed and succumbed by writer's block. Please don't hate me for it or lose interest in the story. I'm working on it okay?

Okay, so this isn't the only reason I'm posting this Author's Note. My friend, Teapot of Karma or otherwise known as Miss., is hosting a great big contest for any random fanfiction-ers out there. I'm not a judge, but I'm entering the contest myself. Go check it out, the second contest (same story) is out and in the first few chapters of the contest has the first three entries from the first contest. The deadline ends on June 20th. (Edward's birthday YAY!) Go check it out (the link is on my profile), it's pretty cool and I know you want to… ;D

So yeah, go check it out, and I'll have one of my stories out sometime this week; I promise, but I don't know which… Maybe it'll be this one or perhaps As the clock strikes, or I'll have a completely new story out. I don't know, depends on my mood and such.

Have a good summer and I'll see you guys soon… I think-ish.


End file.
